


Wicked Game

by Denstort



Category: Muse (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Serial Killers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-16
Updated: 2015-09-16
Packaged: 2018-04-21 02:15:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4811075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Denstort/pseuds/Denstort
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Matthew did it because he loves him....honest.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wicked Game

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry....but my twisted dark side came out to play.

_What a wicked game you played to make me feel this way_

_What a wicked thing to do to let me dream of you_

_What a wicked thing to say you never felt this way_

_What a wicked thing to do to make me dream of you_

 

 

My name is Matthew Bellamy…I am thirty-seven and I guess I am what you would call a ‘serial killer’.

Me, I see myself as a protector….protecting him…protecting him from all those that are out there just to use him or to break his heart. I would never break his heart and would tell him that; if he ever knew who I was.

Oh,   I have sent him little notes and gifts or as the police psychologist’s call them ‘trophies’…and I know he’s been on television to beg me to stop and to give myself up to the authorities or at least to tell them where the bodies are buried.

But I’ll never do that….because I hate them, almost if not more than I love him…no, that’s a lie.

I read the papers and what they say about me…they have even given me a name because of the song that I send every time I protect him from one of them; they call me the “Wicked Game” killer…not a bad name I suppose.

They watch him around the clock, fearing that one day I might kill the person I am obsessed with, but they don’t know what I look like, even though I have seen and been near him many times.

Who is this man that I love so much that I kill for him…his name is Dominic Howard and he is in one of the biggest bands in the world and I have loved him for twenty years.

Please, don’t get me wrong, I haven’t been killing people for twenty years…heaven forbid, what would my parents have said?

But it was parents that set me on the path…his parents, telling my parents to keep their son away from their Dominic.

“But I want to be in his band!” I had cried, but it fell on deaf ears and I could only watch as someone else became the singer and the guitarist in the band.

It was not long after you and the band had their first number one album that I killed to protect you.

She was a horrible blonde thing…..all breasts and short skirts and a common mouth….but she screamed prettily when I cut off her dyed blonde hair.

After that I did  not bother to count how many…to me they were not even people; they were ‘things’ and it was my purpose to keep those ‘things’ away from you. Then someone put forward an idea that maybe it was someone that you knew…but you said, it could not be….and that had hurt, because you did not remember me.

You did not remember the skinny dark-haired boy that had wanted to be in your band…and I guess this is where my story ends.

You see, they were right to say that I would one day kill the person I was obsessed with, and it was only as your life was draining away did you recognise me.

But don’t worry, we can be in that band together now as I feel my own life slipping and I no longer have to protect you any more…and perhaps when they see this little confession , people will see that I did it because I loved you.


End file.
